Electronic gaming machines have been created to simulate a number of different casino games, including blackjack, twenty-one, craps, slot machines etc. However, many electronic gaming machines are restricted to a single player or restricted to gaming tables around which several players will sit and operate their own separate electronic player terminal.
At the same time it should be recognized that advantages have been achieved by electronic gaming machines, e.g. regarding computerize betting, which reduces the risk of post betting, moved or hided bets etc. Electronic gaming machines may also avoid the risk of manipulation of the roulette wheel in the case of a roulette game. The risk of miscalculation of the winning combination and the winning amounts may also be reduced by electronic gaming machines.
However, it has been found to be important that electronic gaming machines for playing table games can simulate a live action game as closely as possible so that players and others can enjoy the shared spontaneity and excitement that comes with watching and participating in a traditional table game setting in a live casino.
Consequently, there is a need for an improved electronic gaming table that increases the feeling of shared spontaneity and excitement that comes with watching and participating in a traditional table-game setting, and which at the same time maintains as many as possible of the advantages achieved by known electronic gaming machines.